Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine, a method of controlling a gaming machine, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
Related Background Art
Gaming machines such as slot machines are popular among casino customers as devices through which customers can easily enjoy gambling. Recent statistics indicate that income from gaming machines accounts for at least half of casino income in several jurisdictions. Early slot machines were simple devices that received inserted coins, and spun and stopped mechanical reels according to a handle operation, with a win or a loss determined according to a combination of symbols stopped on a single pay line. However, recent gaming machines have increased in sophistication to include mechanical slot machines in which physical reels are driven with high precision using computer-controlled stepping motors, video slot machines in which virtual reels are displayed on a display connected to a computer, and various gaming machines in which similar technology is applied to other casino games. For manufacturers developing these gaming machines, improving the functionality of gaming machines and providing highly attractive games that attract casino customers to play are important areas of focus.
In view of this background, various devices of a form having a plurality of display devices and displaying a game screen on each display device have been proposed for recent gaming machines. A known example of such a gaming machine is one that provides a primary game in the form of a slot machine using a first display device, and provides a secondary game such as a wheel lottery game, bingo game, or fishing game using a second display device when the primary game satisfies a condition. Furthermore, FIG. 9 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,366,540 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a gaming machine with two display devices provided with a symbol display area in each. The gaming machine provides a primary game in the form of a slot machine using one of the symbol display areas, and, when the primary game satisfies a triggering condition, provides a secondary game similarly in the form of a slot machine using the other symbol display area. Moreover, a gaming machine is also known that provides a free game wherein credit is not consumed as the secondary game, in accordance with the outcome of the primary game.